


Ticket Out

by NormandyStarlight



Series: Alexis Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gang Violence, Gangs, One Shot, Origin Story, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Short, Short One Shot, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormandyStarlight/pseuds/NormandyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renegade Alexis Shepard, earth-born, has a dark past - she ran with gangs. But just how did she end up joining the Alliance? A short one-shot origin story about the night she made her decision. WARNINGS: Depictions of abuse and rape, reference to prostitution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Билет прочь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419795) by [Fioryairish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish)



>   
>   
>  Cover art by Hazumonster. 

The room was dingy, filled with smoke, and the lighting was low. Some of the Tenth Street Reds' top gang members and leaders sat around a table, the poker match nearing its end. It was down to two guys; Mitch and Robert. Adorning Mitch's lap was a thin, short haired brunette with striking bright royal blue eyes, toned muscles, looks that could kill. She dressed rather provocatively, wearing tight black mini skirt, knee high combat boots, and a loose-fitting low-cut spaghetti-strapped halter top which matched the color of her eyes. All the guys wanted her, but no one dared to touch Alexis Shepard, the boss' girl. Robert went all in on his last hand, knowing Mitch couldn't even come close to matching him, but Mitch wasn't done yet, and made him an offer.

"I'll add a night with my girl to the table." He said slyly. One of the corners of Robert's lips turned up.

Alexis put up with a lot from Mitch and the other guys, but the last thing she was going to allow would be for him to start pimping her. "What the fuck, Mitch?" She jumped off his lap instantly and stared him down, her sapphire orbs like two blue flames. "I'm not some whore you can just throw to your dogs." Shepard grabbed her tiny leather cross-body chain bag and flung it over her shoulder. Her body language was livid, the soles of her combat boots clicking loudly and defiantly as she stormed with a sassy sway of her hips out the rusty, heavy, metal back door. She could hear the sound of the other guys noting her "disrespect" towards Mitch filling the room; voices which Alexis spitefully ignored.

The back door opened up to a narrow, dark alley, lit only by a far-off street light. Not a moment after the door finished closing behind her was it flung open again, banging angrily against the wall. Without looking back, Alexis quickened her pace, but she didn't get away fast enough. A strong, tattooed hand grabbed her arm. Alexis recognized the hand as Mitch's, though she didn't need to see him at all to know it was him. He had a temper, and she cursed herself for not running away faster; she had known he would have come after her. Mitch forcefully pulled Alexis against him, putting his other arm around her throat in a choke hold. She dropped her bag and struggled to get free, but it was useless. The more she thrashed, the harder he pressed his arm to her neck. She could feel his hot, breath in her ear. "You think you can get away with talking to me like that, you little bitch?" His voice was harsh and smelled of alcohol. He slammed her against the brick wall, its rough texture scraping her face. He smacked her ass hard with the hand that wasn't around her neck, and pulled up her mini skirt. He began to take her from behind, penetrating her hard and painfully, reminding her that this was punishment for her disrespecting him. Alexis detached her mind from her body as she had done before when he got into these moods, her distant blue pools staring toward the ground. Her gaze fell right next to her feet, which was atop the corner of a piece of paper, dirty and torn, but she could still make out the logo clearly. It was Systems Alliance Marine recruitment propaganda.

_That's it._ She thought. _That's my ticket out of the hell once and for all._

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, that was dark. Not sure what inspired me to write that, but there it is! My fic about Alexis Shepard, "Torn" starts in ME2 and is also here on AO3.


End file.
